


Jealous

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's a little mental in this too, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Jean's a jerk, M/M, Scared Armin, The Author Regrets Nothing, and is still during titan time, but I love him, crazy love triangles, has voices, jean's revenge, pre-crush for armin, so nothing modern, that last one was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: “I think,” Eren paused. “I think he did i for revenge on me somehow. He blames me for Marco’s death, for having everyone out there in the first place to fix a stupid hole.”“But how is sexually harassing me, revenge on you?” Armin asked. “Because he knows---~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!READ TO FIND OUT THE REST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> so, do not judge me. i thought this was a good idea and flew with it.

Armin was giving up.. Slowly, slowly giving up. He had a crush, a crush on someone he knew would never return his feelings. He was giving up and moving on. 

 

Armin stared at his drink, swishing the cup a little to make a small tsunami in his cup. “What are you doing?” A voice asked. Armin looked up at Eren who was now sitting across from him. Armin shrugged. 

 

**_Should he give up?_ **

 

_ Yes, he’ll never like you back. _

 

**_But he might._ **

 

_ Why would he? You don't look like a guy, and if you were a girl, you wouldn’t look like a girl. Who’d ever want to date you? You can’t even protect yourself against the titans. _

 

_ GIVE UP. _

 

Give up, on his crush Eren? His best friend since life? He can do that…. Right? 

 

Armin inhaled slowly. He can move on if he just looks, up, slowly, make eye contact.

 

Armin looked into Eren’s eyes, which were shining from the overhead light, a brilliant blue. Eren looked in Armin’s eyes and Armin blushed. Eren tilted his head. “You have really pretty blue eyes.” He stated.

 

_ Abort! Abort! Abort! _ Armin looked down, his face heating up. He swished his cup around in a frantic circle, making a whirlpool that spilled a little over the edge. 

 

Eren’s eye widened. “Quick! Clean it up before Corporal sees it!” He said in a hushed whisper. Armin’s eyes widened too, and he quickly swiped the edge of his shirt along the table, cleaning up the spilled liquid. He turned the edge of his sleeve inside out. 

 

“I-i’m gonna go.” Armin said, standing up. He grabbed his cup and hurried out of the eating room. He turned the corner and crashed into someone, spilling his drink all over himself and went flying back. He closed his eyes as he fell. 

 

_ Please don't be Corporal, please don’t be Corporal. _ “Armin are you okay!?!” a voice asked him. Armin opened his eyes to see a very worried Jean. “Hey, Armin, are you okay?” he asked again. 

 

Armin nodded, rubbing his back. “Sorry dude,” Jean said and held out a hand to help Armin up. Armin took it and was pulled to his feet. “I got your shirt all dirty.” Jean pointed out.

 

Armin rubbed the back of his head. “No, no. it’s fine. Really.” he said, but Jean rolled his eyes, smirking. “C’mon, i’ll help you clean your shirt.

 

“O-ok.” Armin said and followed Jean to the rooms, who handed Armin a clean shirt, as all of Armin’s needed to be cleaned. 

 

“Armin took of his own shirt and handed it to Jean, who started cleaning it. “It’s really okay, Jean. You didn’t need to help me.” Armin said, trying to figure out which part of the shirt was the head hole. 

 

**_Where do i put my arm in?_ ** **_(A.N.: XD)_ **

 

Jean shrugged and bit his lip. ‘‘Nah, i did.” Armin raised an eyebrow and held the shirt in his hands. “Why?” Armin asked.

 

Suddenly he was pressed against the wall, arms pressing his against the wall, lips on his, tongue in his mouth. Armin’s eyes widened as he realized Jean was kissing him. 

 

**_What the fuck?_ ** Armi thought as Jean’s hands gripped his waist and pushed him against the wall. Armin couldn’t move, his entire body was being pressed against the wall and held there by Jean’s body.

 

Armin heard the door open, then slam shut. **_Why?_** Armin thought as Jean forced his tongue further in his mouth. Armin wiggled a bit to try and push Jean off, and after a few psuhes, Jean pulled back. Jean smirked in front of Armin’s face, who now had saliva dripping out the corners of his mouth.

 

Jean simply smiled at him before walking out of the room.  **_The fuck?_ ** Armin wiped his mouth and pulled on the shirt, which had a lot of wrinkles from holding it so tightly. 

 

_ H-he just kissed you!!!! You should be mad!!! _

 

**_But he didn’t mean to be rude._ **

 

_ He forced himself on you. Plus, someone obviously saw!!! _

 

**_But he migh’ve just been apologizing for spilling my drink on me?_ **

 

_ And whose fault is it that they can’t look around a corner? _

 

**_I wasn’t thinking. I was just leaving Eren._ **

 

_ Because your a coward who can’t confess. _

 

“Coward…” Armin whispered to himself. That’s all he was, a coward.

 

_ That’s right, a coward.  _

 

Armin walked out of the room to see Eren yelling at Jean.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HORSE FACE?!?!?!’’ Eren yelled. Jean rolled his eyes. “Why do you even care Jaeger? It’s not like you’re dating or anything?’’ Jean said. “Besides, i like Armin, and i’ll get him to like me.” 

 

Eren’s eyes widened. “---BUT FOCUS ON THE TITANS!!!!! DON’T PLAY MIND GAMES WITH ARMIN WHEN WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE HERE!!!!” Armin raised an eyebrow as he stepped out further. 

 

Finally, Eren noticed him. “Armin!” he said and Jean turned, smirking.  Armin shivered under his gaze. “Dude, are you alright?” Eren asked and bit his lip, not hard enough to turn into a titan mind you.

 

Armin raised an eyebrow but nodded. Jean’s smirk widened as he passed the two. ‘Well, i’m going to sleep.” he bent down and whispered into Armin’s ear. “You’re free to join me if you want.” 

 

Armin’s eyes widened as Jean walked away. Eren looked at Armin now. “What was that? What did he say?” 

 

Armin just shrugged.

 

**_He’s being weird._ **

 

_ He just wants to use you. _

 

**_Yeah._ **

 

Armin stared at the ground and pushed past to go sleep. NOT WITH JEAN!!!! By himself!!!! Dirty pervert.

 

~~time skip two weeks because i want to~~~

 

The last few weeks had been like that, Jean would touch Armin or something when others weren’t looking, Eren would interrogate Armin ‘bout it and Armin would lie.

 

_ You’re strong, no one needs to know _

 

**_I can do this on my own._ **

 

_ That’s right, you can. _

 

Armin never told anyone about how Jean would randomly grab his ass, or trail his fingers down his back, or even press him against a wall, lips attached. No, he did not like him, that’s not the reason he never told.

 

He never told, cause he’s a coward, he didn’t want to seem weak. He could bear with it. 

 

At least, until one night

 

*CUE THE HORROR MUSIC*

 

Jean pressed Armin against a wall by his arms, lips attacking Armin as Armin kicked. Jean pulled back., a trail of saliva from his mouth to Armin’s.

 

“You know, with your small body, you’re almost like a girl.” Jean said, holding Armin’s arms against the wall. ‘

 

Jean attacked Armin’s neck, making Armin’s eyes widen as he tried to push Jean off of him. Jean bit a spot on Armin’s neck, making Armin scream. “Stop…” Jean smirked. 

 

“But i wonder, are you really a girl,” one of his hands trailed down Armin’s body. “Here?”  Jean’s hand flew into Armin’s pants and Armin whined in resistance. Jean’s hand wrapped around Armin’s length and Armin screamed again. “Stop.” 

 

Jean leaned up and locked his lips with Armin’s. “You know, i wanted Marco,” Jean said in Armin’s ear, sucking on the spot underneath it. “But with what happened, you’re just as good.” 

 

Armin started kicking but Jean held his legs in place with magic. Okay, he pressed his own legs against them but magic would’ve been cooler. 

 

Suddenly, Armin did the one thing he was good at, the one thing he never screwed up. He screamed. “LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Armin yelled.  Jean’s grip on Armin’s length tightened, making Armin twist in pain. “Stop..” his voice cracked.

 

Jean laughed and shoved his tongue in Armin’s mouth. Armin struggled against his grip as Jean’s tongue was almost choking him when suddenly all weight left him and he was dropped slightly to the ground. 

 

“THE HELL!?!?!” Jean yelled as he was thrown to the ground. Armin, after coughing a little, looked up to see a very mad Eren. 

 

Eren looked up at Armin who was now a total mess. His air was sprayed out in the back from being pushed against a wall, his pants were crooked for obvious reasons,  _ Jean _ , “bruises” along his neck, and the lips were bright red from Jean’s kissing.

 

“Are you alright?” Eren asked. Armin’s eyes were wide. 

 

**_Was that really happening? Did Jean seriously just---_ **

 

_ Yes, that happened, only because you’re a scared little worthless child who can’t even push someone off them. _

 

**_So-so that happened?_ **

 

“Armin?” Eren asked softer. Jean tried to stand up but Eren kicked him, hard. Armin shook his head and Eren turned, even madder, to Jean.

 

Jean,  _ finally _ , stood up. “JUST BECAUSE MARCO DIED, DOESN’T MEAN YOU GO MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PERSON!!!!! MARCO MAY HAVE LIKED YOU, i don’t get why, BUT ARMIN DOESN’T. YOU CAN’T FORCE YOURSELF ONTO HIM WHEN YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I----” Eren froze. Literally, just his mouth froze in place along with his body.

 

Jean smirked. “You  _ what? _ I’m sorry i couldn’t hear. What was that Jaeger?” Eren kicked Jean in the crotch. 

 

“I’m leaving now because i can’t stand your horse face anymore. Armin?” Eren said as he walked away.

 

Armin got the message and followed, staring at the ground. 

 

He can’t believe that Jean jus---- that he couldn’t---- was it his fault, for not rejecting Jean sooner?

 

**_Yes, it is. It’s your fault, no one else’s. Not even Jean, he thought you were okay with it._ **

 

_ So, my fault. _

 

**_Yes._ **

 

“...it’s my fault…” Armin muttered to the ground. Eren froze, apparently hearing ad looked at Armin. 

 

“Excuse me  _ what? _ You’re blaming yourself for what that horseface did  to you? You think it’s your fault this happened? What… exactly did he do to you?” the last question was quieter. 

 

Armi bit his lip as they walked into Eren’s sleeping space, sitting on his bed.  “He, uh…” Armin looked at his lap. Eren sighed. “Show me.” Eren said. Armin raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Eren held out his hand. “Use my hand and show me where he touched you.” Eren said like it was obvious.

 

Armin blushed. “Ev-everywhere?” Armin stuttered, slightly fixing his pants. Eren rolled his eyes and shook his hand slightly. 

 

Armin grabbed Eren’s hand by his wrist and softly touched them to his lips. Eren frowned. Armin let Eren’s fingers brush against his ear lobe. Then he trailed Eren’s hand down to his neck and pointed to a now bruised spot. Eren glared at it. 

 

Armin breathed slowly out as he brought Eren’s hand to his chest. He kept lowering Eren’s hand until he got to his waist band. “H-he, uh...i-” “I said everywhere.” Eren interrupted and Armin blushed. 

 

Armin and closed his eyes as he brought Eren’s hand in his pants. Eren’s eye went wide with anger. “Did he actually?” Eren growled as he felt his hand brushed against Armin’s length. Armin nodded and quickly brought Eren’s hand out of his pants.

 

“H-he---- i should’ve-- i couldn’t do anything.” Armin sobbed out covering his face. Eren growled. “Next time he’s being attacked by titans, i’m not saving him.” Eren said. 

 

Armin jumped when he felt Eren wrapped his arms around his shoulder. “I think,” Eren paused. “I think he did i for revenge on me somehow. He blames me for Marco’s death, for having everyone out there in the first place to fix a stupid hole.”

 

“But how is sexually harassing  _ me, _ revenge on  _ you?”  _ Armin asked. “Because he knows, i like you.” Eren muttered. Armin shot up on the bed. “Y-you do?” Armin asked.

 

“Yeah, i guess this is  _ my _ fault though this si happening. I’m sorry.” Eren said.

 

Silence.

 

Armin bit his lip. “He tried other times too.” Armin muttered. ERen pulled back. “THIS WASN'T THE FIRST?!?!?” he yelled. Armin cringed at the titan-shifter but nodded. “He, uh, remember last week when we were scouting the titans around Wall Rose, he…” Armin covered his face.

 

“Wait, you mean last week when we we’re sleeping in tents, when Jean chose you, whEN YOU WOKE UP WITH FRICKING BRUISES????” Armin cringed again and nodded.

 

“He-he trapped me against the floor and i tried to kick him off but he trapped me and i tried to scream but he hed his hand ver my mouth. I---i’m sorry.” Armin muttered. 

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything!” Eren yelled. Armin nodded. “I didn’t do anything, that’s why i’m sorry.” Armin weeped. 

 

Erer wrapped his arms again around Armin, making it so Armin’s legs were over his lap, almost sitting on him. “That’s why i’m here. To help you when you can’t. I love you, Armin.” Armin’s face turned red. 

 

“Y-you do?” Armin asked. Eren nodded. “Yes, and i would like to know if Mr. Arlert here would like to be my boyfriend.” Armin laughed slightly but nodded. “Good. because now as your boyfriend, i can beat up motherfuckers who fuck with you.” Eren said.

 

Armin smiled gently. “Don’t kill jean.” Armin said. “What? Why?” Eren asked. “Because, if he was doing it to get revenge on you, but we’re dating now, he’ll leave me alone now, right?” Armin said. 

 

Eren thought. “Right.” 

 

They couldn’t be farther from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> i may not continue this story, it AY! who's fault is it for reading it??? Lol, thank you though for reading it and please kudo and comment what you thought.


End file.
